Recently, attention has been increasingly focused on light emitting devices and the like using LEDs or LDs, as next-generation light sources to replace fluorescence lamps and incandescent lamps. As an example of such a next-generation light source, there is a disclosure of a light emitting device in which an LED for emitting a blue light is combined with a wavelength conversion member capable of absorbing part of the light from the LED to convert it to a yellow light. This light emitting device emits a white light which is a synthesized light of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light emitted from the wavelength conversion member. Patent Literature 1 proposes, as an example of a wavelength conversion member, a wavelength conversion member in which phosphor powder is dispersed in a glass matrix.